


On the Menu

by BuzzCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running out of condoms doesn't necessarily take anything off the menu, which how Darcy, Tony, and Pepper have a serious conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Menu

“Being out of condoms doesn’t eliminate sex, it just eliminates some things on the sex menu.” whined Tony. He, Pepper, and Darcy were wrapped up in the cream colored sheets, such a tangle of limbs that it was a lot easier to just get comfy where they were than try to untangle themselves. Pepper smiled indulgently but Darcy went suspiciously quiet. Pepper, ever keeping an eye on the newest addition to their relationship, turned to her younger girl and stroked her hair back from her forehead,

“What is it, Darcy? Something’s wrong.” Pepper stated. Darcy shrugged and couldn’t quite meet either of their eyes. She’d been in a polyamorous relationship with her coworkers/bosses for almost a year and a half, but there was one topic they hadn’t yet broached and Darcy was afraid to bring it up. They were all so happy, riding the post-orgasm wave of bliss. It would be a shame to bring it up now, but Pepper had asked and Pepper could get like a dog with a bone when someone tried to keep something from her. Tony was even worse if he took an interest. Darcy sighed and nuzzled closer to Pepper, who draped an arm around Darcy’s shoulders. Darcy said quietly,

“There is one instance in which being out of condoms doesn’t eliminate anything from the sex menu.”

“What, barebacking?” Tony asked. Darcy shrugged. Pepper stroked her elegant fingers up and down Darcy’s naked arm,

“Do you want to skip the condom, Darcy?” she asked. Darcy didn’t answer. Tony seemed utterly confused, but Pepper seemed to have caught on to why Darcy was being so quiet, “Darcy,” she said slowly, lifting Darcy’s chin to have the younger woman look her in the eye “do you want children? Is that what this is about?” Tony made a vague noise of surprise behind them and moved so he had an arm slung around Pepper, looking at Darcy from over Pepper’s shoulder. Darcy hesitated, then nodded just a tiny bit. Pepper and Tony both smiled at her,

“Darcy, we want kids too.” explained Pepper. Darcy looked at the pair of them suspiciously. Tony nodded,

“We do. It’s just…”

“I can’t have children.” said Pepper and it was evident that there was still pain in her voice. Her smile was too tight when she said it. Darcy hugged Pepper a little closer and looked at the both of them,

“So, you guys are okay with having kids? Like me carrying them and then we all raise them with soccer tournaments and self-defense classes and stuff?”

“Darcy, we want to. I promise. We didn’t bring it up because we thought you might want more time to be not-a-parent.” said Pepper. Darcy smiled,

“When we first got together, I would have. But by now, now we’re good.”

“Good.” Tony reached over Pepper and hugged both of them. It was a wonderful moment, the three of them cuddling and close. Tony piped up,

“Well, glad we got that sorted out. But the night is so I suggest we get cracking.”


End file.
